Solid-liquid extraction is a process where compounds of a solid mixture, such as compounds in a matrix or bed of raw materials, are isolated by dissolving the desired compounds in an added solvent, where the extract is then further separated from the raw materials. As such, the process of solid-liquid extraction is often extensively utilized in a wide range of industries to extract desired bioactive and non-bioactive compounds for consumption. Examples of such compounds for consumption may be found in the following, but are not limited to, coffee beans, tea leaves, botanical herbs, spices, nutraceuticals, organic substances, and the like.
During the solid-liquid extraction process, the control and manipulation of pressure exerted and contained within the extraction vessel or column may be vital in obtaining a certain flavor profile or intensity of the effluent extracted from the raw materials. However, current technology pertaining to the solid-liquid extractions fail to provide a device or method that allows for controlling pressure within the extraction column that is driven and controlled by the accumulated energy already generated within the extraction column. It is based on these energy creators within the extraction column that may allow for generating a wide variety of pressures to be utilized to produce a desired flavor profile extracted from the raw materials.